Amore Rivalita
by LadyEdithLaura
Summary: Draco and Hermione are representatives for Hogwarts when they visit the magic school in Italy, Here they will be put to the test of unity and trust, will they succeed when there are tons of things to get them distracted?
1. Chapter 1

Amore Rivalita

Chapter 1

"I still don't see why you're being such a prick about this whole Head boy business, Ronald." Hermione said as Harry, Ron and herself were making their way up to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, being a head boy or a head _girl_ isn't that _all_ great. It doesn't really serve you positive benefits. It's just total bullocks and a way to show off." Ron replied.

"You're not making sense." Hermione blinked.

"I am. You just don't understand it. It really is a simple concept. Head Boy, Head Girl equals to a big show off. Do you want people to hate you because you're such a big show off?" Ron asked.

"What?" Hermione blinked again and shook her head in defeat. "Honestly…"

"I'm telling you the truth. Look at Percy!" Ron said.

"Whatever, Ronald." Hermione sighed. She was highly tempted to add, '_you're just jealous._'

"Here you go, 'mione." Harry said handing her, her iPod. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Hermione huffed and stuffed it inside her carrier bag.

"Why are you red in the face?" Harry said carefully eyeing her.

"Ask him!" Hermione said pointing an accusing finger at Ron.

"I haven't done anything!" Ron defended.

"Riiiiight." Hermione scoffed and fasten her pace towards the familiar double oak doors.

"What did you do this time, red?" Harry whispered.

As they neared the gates, they noticed Professor McGonagall walking towards them.

"Miss Granger…" she started, "Follow me please," she instructed.

"Uhh, okay Professor, is there a problem?" Hermione said, following her.

"No, no problem at all… come along now." Professor McGonagall said, turning on her heel walking back to the castle.

"I'll see you later at the great hall." Hermione addressed to Harry and sneered at Ron; Harry nodded and Ron sneered right back.

Professor McGonagall brought Hermione to an empty classroom and closed the door.

"First and foremost, I would like to congratulate you Miss Granger, on becoming Head Girl. I am so pr-…"

"What? Perhaps I've heard wrong, Professor," Draco Malfoy's voice drawled, emerging from a dark corner of the room. It almost gave Hermione a heart attack from the sudden sound of his voice. "Granger… Head Girl?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you have heard me correctly. May I introduce to you Miss Granger, the new Head Boy; Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said.

"Malfoy… MALFOY IS HEAD BOY?!!?!" Hermione half shrieked.

"That's right Granger. You want to give up your title as Head Girl? Go ahead… Pansy would gladly take up the job." Draco smirked.

"No, she can't Mr. Malfoy. Hermione Granger is the best student Hogwarts has had after Professor Dumbledore, having Ms. Parkinson as Head Girl, the whole school would be burned down to ashes in less than a week on the start of term." The Professor said. "Now, on to a more serious matter at hand, _your _sleeping arrangements."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. They gulped.

"You both will share a common room, and a small kitchen. You will get separate rooms opposite each other and as usual, boy's dormitories are on the left, the girl's on the right. Might I warn you that both of you will have a conjoined bathroom. You will report to Professor Dumbledore immediately after the welcome feast, which will be starting in a matter of minutes. I have to fetch the first years as of now, both of you are dismissed." Professor McGonagall said, opening the door, letting Hermione and Draco out.

They didn't have a chance to reply or fight back. She hurried them to the Great Hall and stop at the entrance door.

"Oh, and please do not tell any of your friends that you are seeing Professor Dumbledore after the feast." Professor McGonagall added. "There are matters that wished to be personally discussed." They nodded.

With that, she walked out of the castle to greet the newcomers. Hermione without a further ado, walked to the golden oak doors, and pushed it will all her might, but the door wouldn't open. Draco rolled his eyes, and pushed the door open with ease.

From the inside of the Great Hall, everyone went silent as what they saw wasn't welcoming. The kind of position Draco and Hermione were in, was as though, Draco was being a gentlemen, opening a door for a lady, and that wasn't what a Malfoy would do, even _with_ Pansy Parkinson. They were also standing rather close to each other.

Hermione cleared her throat, pushed Malfoy aside, and went to sit next to Harry and Ron, who looked furious and confused. Harry was oblivious to his surroundings; he seems to be rather interested glaring at Ginny's new catch; Jeremy Faulten.

"Please tell me why Malfoy was with you?" Ron asked as calmly as he could master.

"He has been made Head Boy." Hermione said simply. "And, I will be sharing a common room with him."

"WHAT?!" Ron practically shouted in the great hall. "Are you kidding me?! How could you Hermione! How could you?!"

"Ron! It's not my choice! Please don't make a scene! Harry, make him shut up!" Hermione tugged on Harry's robes.

"Ron, shut up…" Harry sighed, tearing his gaze from Ginny and ate his desert.

"Thank you, you were very helpful." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Couldn't you be mature about this, Ronald? Honestly…"

Before Ron can reply, Dumbledore started the feast with his usual warnings and welcoming speeches and some new announcement such as: Hermione and Draco are the new Head Boy and Head Girl. There were a few cheers, boos and hisses around the four tables. There will be extra curricular activities for the fifth, sixth and seventh year to sign up for and a few new professors that will be leading some of the extra curricular activities and he added that he will announce a very exciting news on Monday. After all was said and done, the food appeared in front them and Ron hungrily fills his plate.

They were silent the whole entire event, Hermione having finished her meal; she waited for the others to finish as well, while wondering what Professor Dumbledore would want with her and Malfoy. Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice interrupted her train of thought, she looked up.

"Now that we have filled our stomach, let us sing our school song! Stand up please, find your tune, now…Here we go, 1…2…3…" Dumbledore announced.

Everyone stood up, Dumbledore waved his wand, and a gold banner shot out of his wand with black letterings emblazoned on it. They all sang their school song; Dumbledore conducted the last few people who sang the song to a slow melody.

"Well done everyone! Well done! Now, off to bed you all trot! Get a good well rest, tomorrow is Sunday and I predict it is going to be a beautiful day! Goodnight!" Dumbledore smiled.

While the other students shuffled out of the Great Hall, Draco went to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Ron spotted him and stood up quickly, shielding Hermione from Draco.

"W-What do you want M-Malfoy?" Ron said bravely.

"Granger… I want Granger." Draco smirked when the red haired looked furious. Ron was about to retort back, when Hermione stood up, pushed Ron aside, and asked,

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Don't you remember, H-Hermione…? We've got a meeting to go to." He hesitated on saying her first name, but it was worth while when he saw the look on Ron's face; he winked at him.

"What meeting?! I'm a prefect too… Tell me, what meeting?!" Ron said quickly.

"You can't go Ron, this meeting is for me and Malfoy on the Heads duties." Hermione sighed. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye, Ron… Bye Harry."

Harry simply waved, while staring longingly at Ginny, who was trying to make her way out of the great hall.

Draco and Hermione walked towards the stone gargoyle where Dumbledore's office is, and said the password. The gargoyle jumped aside revealing a spiral staircase. Draco was about to step inside when Hermione cleared her throat.

"You called me, Hermione just now…" She started. "What's up with that?"

"Don't flatter yourself Granger. I was only doing that because I love a little entertainment from Weasley. Just for my own amusement…" Draco sneered and walked up the stairs, his cloak bellowing behind him. Hermione sighed and followed him up.

They entered Dumbledore's office and saw him merrily stroking Fawkes the Phoenix's head. Dumbledore turn to them and beamed.

"Ah, congratulations…congratulations…"

"Professor, why did you want to see us?" Hermione asked politely as they approach his desk.

"Well, sit down and let me explain. I think you are going to find this very exciting!" Dumbledore said, pointing at the two chairs in front of him.

Draco and Hermione sat, and waited for Dumbledore to start. He was searching for something apparently, seeing as he was shuffling his parchments, files and drawers. Finally he found two yellow envelop and handed it to Draco and Hermione. Hermione tore open her envelop and took out a piece of pink parchment.

_ROUGETTE MAGIA ACCADEMIA_

_Welcome to Rougette Magia Academia and Hogwarts School's student exchange program._

_We are proud to host two very talented and hard-working students from Hogwarts School:_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Hermione Granger_

_In your place, our Head Boy and Girl will stay there until the first term:_

_Rafaelllo Rinaldo_

_Amelia Mortello-Montez_

_We gain intelligence that both of you are the Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts school, and were thrilled to have you here with us._

_Your accommodations are all well prepared; transportation and spending money are as follows:_

_Transportation : Plane; Plane tickets are available with your Headmaster._

_Money: 5000euro (Muggle)* 1000 Musos (Magic)* _

_*Collect this from your Headmaster. _

_Requirements and needs:_

_Able to understand and speak Basic Italian._

_Winter coats, as it will get chilly._

_Passports_

_You don't have to bring along your pets._

_We hope to see you soon in Rougette Magia Accademia._

_Sincerely,_

_Professoressa Lidia Segre_

_Deputy Headmistress of Rougette Magia Accademia Di Stregoneria E Ingegno_

"This is an envelope sent by the Deputy Headmistress of Rougette Magic Academy informing that you have been accepted as student exchangers representing our school." Dumbledore said. "My dear friend, Antonio Martelli the Headmaster of the school and I had discussed that we haven't done a student exchange program for years and now we came up with that same program for this year. What would be a better idea to send the Heads to represent our school? Antonio Martelli is the Headmaster of the most prestigious Italian magic school. It is an honour to be invited to study there and experience on how they teach magic. The Heads of the Italian school will come here in your place. You will be meeting them at the end of first term. We will be having a ball as a farewell party for our guests. Students from Italy are invited to join this festive night, as well as the teachers. So it is going to be a wonderful event." Dumbledore said brightly.

"Is this the news you will be having on Monday?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Very sharp, Miss Granger. Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"We have to discuss this with our parents first…" Hermione said.

"Don't you worry, Miss Granger, I have owled to both of your parents and they replied immediately saying that '_please be careful_, _contact them everyday about how Italy is…'_" Dumbledore said. "And for your case, Mr. Malfoy, '_Do not let him share a room with that muggle-born, accommodate him with the best of everything…'_" Draco smirked when he listened to what his parents had said. "But I have to say, I don't arrange the accommodations, you have to live the way they live, so, I am not sure if both of you would be sharing a room together." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"I'll go then…" Draco said simply, and smirked at Hermione.

"But Professor, this paper doesn't say when we will be leaving." Hermione said. Draco looked at the yellow paper in his hand.

"You will be going on the second week of term, Monday, 10th of September." Dumbledore replied.

"But, that's too soon!"

"The sooner the better…" Dumbledore said.

"Plane…? What _is_ a plane and a _passport_?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What?" Hermione looked confused and reread the paper. There it was stating '_Transportation: Plane.' _"Professor…What's the meaning of this? Why aren't we going on a magical transportation?"

"Aha, good question Miss Granger. This is because, the ministry didn't approve of this program. They think it is a waste of time, and money. They still didn't see reason when I said, I will arrange for all of that, and all I need was an approval to use the magical transportation. But the minister wouldn't hear of it. So, we have brought this to our own hands. It is just a matter of time when the ministry have seen reason about how important it is to strengthen the bond between England and other countries. As the muggles says, 'United we stand, divided we fall'." Dumbledore said. "And as for Passport, I'm sure you have one, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded. "Here you go, Mr. Malfoy. Do not lose this; this is very important, without this you won't be able to enter Italy." Dumbledore said, handing him a little red booklet.

"Yes, Professor…" Hermione said. "Rougette Magia Accademia… That is a nice name. So the Head Girl in Rougette is… Amelia Mortello Montez." She said, reading the yellow paper.

"How long, may I ask, are we staying there?" Draco piped in.

"You will be staying there until you have sat in their mid-term exams." Dumbledore said simply. "Isn't it exciting? Being in Italy that long? You will learn about their culture, their history and the way they learn magic. It is so interesting, I wish I myself would want to join, but duty calls."

"That long?!" Hermione choked. "But…but…but…"

"But what, Granger?" Draco snapped.

"It will be alright, Miss Granger. Now, allow me to show you to your Head dormitories."

Dumbledore stood up, Draco and Hermione followed silently behind him. They climbed to the seventh floor into a door that Hermione never noticed before walked passed the deserted corridor and stopped in front of a portrait with people in black uniforms playing chess.

"Aah, Albus Dumbledore… Haven't seen you in ages! You've aged quite a lot!" Chuckled on of the men.

"Yes, it seems so." Smiled Dumbledore. "I've come to show these two new Head's their room."

"I see…" The man said, "Well then, the password is stalemate…"

Draco and Hermione nodded, and the portrait sung open.

"This is where I leave you, goodnight." Dumbledore smiled.

"Goodnight Professor," Hermione whispered.

Draco walked in first and went straight to his room without saying anything. Hermione retreated to her new room and got ready for bed.

The next morning, after a well earned rest, Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco wasn't there.

'Must still be sleeping…' she thought sitting herself next to Harry who was going over a few notes.

"Seeing you studying this early of term is really rare!" Hermione nudged him. "What are you studying anyway?"

"I'm not studying… I'm going over the quidditch formation, for practice next Saturday. You want to see us practise? Ron needs someone to support him during the practices."

"Of course…" Hermione sighed. He wouldn't get a head start on studying; he's the study-last-minute type. "Yeah, about next week, I won't be here until the winter holidays."

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

"Italy, as an exchange student," Hermione said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore told me about it after the feast, when all of you have gone to bed…"

"Are you going alone? Wouldn't that be dangerous? When are you going?" Harry asked again, putting down his papers.

"No, I won't be going alone, Malfoy's coming. Dumbledore appointed us to be the exchangers." Hermione said quickly. "This is strictly a duty for me and I told you, next week on Monday."

"Malfoy? What about Malfoy?" Ron asked when he entered grasping the word 'Malfoy' as he sat next to Harry and took a few pieces of paper to inspect what Harry was doing.

"Hermione's going to Italy with Malfoy for 4 months." Harry said simply turning to Ron.

"WHAT?!" Ron stood up fuming.

"Ronald! Shut up!" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione, WHY ARE YOU GOING THERE WITH MALFOY?!" Ron shouted; the whole hall went silent. Hermione flushed, she was just about to answer when a voice behind her said,

"Because we want to spend some time alone to be with each other without preying eyes watching our every move, we hate stalkers like you Weasley!"

"What?" Hermione looked furious. "How dare you say that?"

"Look at her; isn't she just so adorable trying to cover up our relationship?" Draco smirked at Ron. Ron advanced on Draco and grabbed his neck.

"Ron! Stop it!" Harry pulled Malfoy off of Ron and Hermione hold onto Ron who was struggling to get free.

"Let me at him!" Ron shouted. Draco coughed trying to catch his breath.

"That is enough! The both of you, for once, be matured, be an example for the younger students!" Professor McGonagall came striding into the Great Hall. Ron stopped struggling at once, breathing heavily. "50 points from both of you! Really, Mr. Malfoy, you are Head Boy, show a bit of responsibility, please!"

Draco sneered at Ron, and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Not so fast, Mr. Malfoy. Dumbledore wishes to see you and Ms. Granger up in his office immediately." Professor McGonagall said.

Draco and Hermione hurried off to Dumbledore's office, told the password, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Dumbledore.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Hermione asked, opening the door slowly.

"Yes, I guess I have bad news to inform you, please have a seat."

"Is the trip cancelled?" Hermione asked expectantly.

"No, no, quite the opposite actually… It seems that there aren't available tickets to Italy for the 10th of September and for the rest of next week, however, there are a few available for this week, though." Dumbledore said, peering both of them through his half-moon spectacles.

"What do you mean?" Hermione eyed the aging Headmaster suspiciously.

"I mean, that you two will be leaving for Italy this Friday." Dumbledore said.

"What?!" Hermione jumped; shocked.

"You will leave on Thursday night to the Leaky Cauldron's inn, and leave for the airport at twelve in the afternoon on Friday. Any questions?"

"No sir." Hermione said softly; Draco shook his head.

Monday came along, classes starts. Hermione and Draco were excused from classes to get ready for their trip. Hermione lent Ron all her textbooks because Ron's second hand books are covered in ink blotches and it was difficult to read with it. She kept going to Hogsmeade alone; visiting a clothes shop three shops down from The Three Broomsticks. She bought two new coats as it was chilly there or so she was told and bought herself a butter pecan ice cream. She was enjoying the day window shopping, looking at beautiful jewellery and a flower shop nearby.

She stopped at the three broomsticks and sat by herself at a corner finishing her ice cream, and sipping her hot butterbeer. It was somehow crowded today, working witches and wizards came in to eat and drink here for lunch. She saw Draco pushing himself in and looked for an empty space. He spotted Hermione but made no movement towards her. Hermione was fine with it and continued to enjoy her butterbeer.

She had her eyes closed relaxing when something hit the table. It was Malfoy's fist. He hastily sat down opposite Hermione who still had her eyes closed.

"Granger!" Draco snapped. "Oi, Granger!"

"What?!" Hermione opened her eyes and glared at Draco.

"We have to go back, it's already 2." Draco said.

Hermione didn't answer she picked up her shopping bags and left; Draco following behind her scoffing.

Tuesday, Wednesday soon followed. Hermione becoming anxious every day; Ron and Harry have decided that they might as well support her in doing this as this was Dumbledore's idea, not on Hermione's free will. They spent their free time in the common room, or near the lake. Hermione had all of her belongings ready and packed.

It was already Thursday and Hermione dread every second of it. She heaved her trunk down to the entrance hall and set it aside. She saw Malfoy tugging his trunk up from the dungeons. Hermione quickly entered the great hall and sat between Ron and Ginny.

"I am so going to miss you Hermione!" Ginny hugged.

"I'm going to miss you too! Promise me you'll write every week. Update me on the on goings at Hogwarts!" Hermione hugged her back tightly.

"No problem." Ginny smiled after they let go. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.

"Boys, be good. Don't go into any trouble, Ginny will tell me all. But I still want you both to write to me. Tell me about your homework any case you would need assistant, and no Ron, I will not help you out to a whole essay, I will only guide you. N.E. are coming, you should both start from now." Hermione said, and the trio hugged each other.

Dumbledore entered the great hall and silence fell.

"I wanted to wait for this coming Monday to announce this, but due to some unfortunate event, it was pushed forward. I am thrilled to inform you all, that I and a colleague of mine agreed to have an exchange student program. I have chosen two reliable and trustworthy students to represent our school and those two students are Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. These two will fly to Rougette Magia Accademia in Italy and would stay there until Christmas. They will be leaving tonight after the feast, so let's have a nice surprise farewell feast for our two representatives!" Dumbledore said, everyone applauded and the plates were suddenly filled with delicious food.

After the farewell feast, they sang the Hogwarts school anthem and Hermione gave a small impromptu speech, whilst Draco stood sulkily behind her. Dumbledore beamed and announced that it was time to go.

"Hermione, be careful, be alert if Malfoy tries anything funny." Harry said hugging her tightly at the entrance hall.

"I will, Harry. Thanks, I'm going to miss you." Hermione sobbed, hugging her best friend.

"Eat well, 'mione. If you don't like the food there, we'll floo our food to you." Ron said, hugging her next.

"All you think is food, don't you?" Hermione laughed between sobs. "Thank you…"

"Hermione, I promised to give you up to date news on these two –…" Ginny pointed at Harry and Ron, "and on the latest gossips of anything going on here. Oh my, you do the same. Tell me how Italy is." Ginny hugged.

"I will! I've bought enough ink to last me for three years!" Hermione laughed, so did Ginny. "I will write to you everyday!"

"Miss Granger, it is time to leave." Dumbledore said softly.

Hermione nodded. She turned to her trunk, levitates it, and walked out through the big oak door. She turned to look back at her friends who were waving to her; she waved back, choking back tears.

Dumbledore lead the way down to Hogsmeade train station. When they got there, the Hogwarts train wasn't there anymore. It was replaced by a speed train.

"This here will get you to London faster." Dumbledore said, acknowledging the train. "Here are your flight tickets and off you go, this is where I will leave you. Good luck to the both of you. Owl me as soon as you have settled down. My greatest apologies of not informing you sooner, and can't accompany you to London. I would of course, but whenever I came across to do it, problems arise, and I am an old man, keep forgetting stuff." He smiled.

"Don't worry professor." Hermione said.

Draco was already in the train, sitting at the window facing the other side of the train. Hermione waved goodbye to Dumbledore. As soon as she got her whole body in, the doors slid shut. Hermione turned to look for a seat furthest away from Malfoy as possible. But, only one coach was available, and Draco is in it. She had no choice but to sit with him.

Draco didn't open his mouth to pick a fight. He merely slouched in his seat, trying to sleep. Hermione who was happy that she has no reason to pick a fight, she decided to read a book to pass the time.

They were zooming through mountains, a blur vision of the Hogwarts castle could be seen for only a few seconds and the scenery changed to a cool night meadow, then to a small lake, zoomed through a thin forest and arrived in London, 4 hours flat (The usual train might have taken hours, seeing that they left at 11am, and arrive at night).

They walked out of the barrier and darkness swallowed them. Of course, it's already 1am.

"Let's apparate to the leaky cauldron," Hermione suggested; Draco didn't answer. She heard a tiny pop indicating Draco had apparated. She did as well.

She popped in a dark alley taking in her surroundings. She tugged on her heavy trunk and set off to the leaky cauldron. Draco was waiting grumpily semi-conscious at the front door; Hermione poked him with her wand.

"Wake up…" She whispered.

"I'm up Granger. No need to poke that thing at me!" He snapped.

Both of them went into the pub. Tom, the owner of the pub greeted them and showed them to their rooms. Hermione didn't bother changing; she pushed her trunk in a corner and collapsed on the bed drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Amore Rivalita

Chapter 2

"Malfoy, get a move on! We don't have time! The plane is leaving at twelve and now it is ten! The cab is coming here any minute! We are going to be late!" Hermione shouted at Draco's door.

"Shut up, Granger!" Draco shouted on the other end. Then there was a loud thud near the door and he yanked the door open, throwing his trunk at Hermione. Hermione dodged it quickly. "Get out of my way!"

Hermione shot Draco a nasty glare and went down the stairs to get her trunk. Draco followed Hermione out of the Leaky Cauldron to wait for the cab. They didn't have to wait long, before they saw the cab turn a corner and stopping abruptly in front of the pub. The driver helped Hermione getting her trunk inside the boot, along with Draco's.

"We're going in that?" Draco looked at the black cab with disgust.  
"Don't stick out like a sore thumb, okay, Malfoy? Act naturally." Hermione warned him and sat in front. Draco imitated Hermione on opening the door, climbed in and slammed the door shut. Draco looked pale and scared, causing Hermione to smirk to herself.  
"To the Airport please…" Hermione said pleasantly; the driver nodded.  
"Why are cha' kids wearin' these kinds of outfits? Students' aren't cha'?" The driver asked as he drove to the airport. "Why aren't cha' at school?"  
"We're going to Italy as foreign exchange students." Hermione explained.  
"Why aren't cha' with your teachers' then aye? They should be accompanying you, shouldn't they? And what about cha' parents?"

"They trust us. We are very capable of doing things on our own. That goes for our parents as well."

"Granger, what's an airport?" Draco whispered only for Hermione to hear. Hermione smirked and ignored him.  
"This trip keeps getting better and better" she thought to herself.

They arrived at the airport a quarter past eleven, Hermione hurriedly got herself and Draco a trolley, Draco was sitting on his trunk waiting for her to come back. He looked lost and scared; it almost made Hermione burst out laughing.

"So this is what you call an airport…" Draco mumbled carelessly as he heaved his heavy trunk onto the trolley Hermione had given him.

"Yes. We are going to Italy by plane. It is like a muggle's version of a broomstick, only it carries a lot of people, unlike brooms that can only support one or two." Hermione informed him.

Draco didn't answer. Instead he followed Hermione into the airport to one of the counters at the E section to check in.

There was an awkward silence as they were sitting on one of the many benches placed all over the airport. Hermione's stomach began to grumble as she finished a chapter in a book she was reading. She glanced to her right to look at Draco, who was sitting as far away from her as possible. He seemed completely out of place. He was quietly fiddling with his hands, occasionally sneering at random passer-by's before continuing to fiddle with his hands.

Hermione, being the gentle, caring person she was, made the decision to be nice to her enemy. So, she made her way to where Draco sat and tapped him on the shoulder. Draco stopped fiddling, and looked on at the place Hermione touched him at. He was quiet for a moment and slowly turned to face Hermione.

"Don't…" Draco hissed, "Don't you ever touch me again, Mudblood!"  
"Call me that again and I will leave you here to suffer!" Hermione spat.

Draco opened his mouth, and closed them back again; unable to come up with a retort. Hermione knew she had won, so she went on.

"You want to grab something to eat, before the terminal gates open?" Hermione said as politely as she could.  
"No." Draco said curtly.  
"Fine, suit yourself. I'm going to eat at that restaurant, over there." Hermione said, pointing at McDonalds. Draco didn't respond; instead he got up and walked towards McDonalds. Hermione suppressed her laugh and followed Draco.

Hermione passed Draco when he came to a stop in front of the entrance and went to the counter to order. Draco followed and stop behind Hermione looking at his surroundings. The place was noisy but cheerful with people chatting happily and laughing with each other while little children ran around, having fun.

"Welcome to McDonalds, what would you like to order today?" The girl at the counter asked, using a pleasantly fake tone.  
"I would like a medium set of Spicy Chicken McDeluxe," Hermione said.  
"And you blondie?" The waitress winked at Draco; Draco looked like he was about to curse the girl, Hermione quickly answered for him.  
"He'll have the same."  
"That will be £3.08, Thank you."

Hermione paid the food, and carried the tray; looking for somewhere for them to eat.

"Here," Hermione said, pushing Draco's burger to him, after they had found a table.  
"I am not eating this garbage!" Draco sneered pushing it back.  
"Fine, starve until we reach Italy because I'm telling you, airline foods are disgusting!" Hermione said at took a bite at her burger. "Look, Malfoy… I'm trying to be civil here, could you at least co-operate?"

Draco sneered at Hermione for a while and to her surprise, Draco picked up his burger, unwrap it and cautiously put it near his mouth.

"You sure this won't poison me, Granger?" Draco asked suddenly stopping midway.  
"It won't, I assure you." Hermione said, and took another bite off hers.

Draco once again resumed and took a bite and chewing it slowly.

"Well, how is it?" Hermione asked excitedly. Draco didn't answer but took ate some more. Hermione smirked and continued eating her own burger.

Draco and Hermione ate silently and sat there; Hermione sipping her coke, Draco tapping impatiently.

"Attention, passengers to board flight LI014 to Rome, Italy, please proceed to the boarding gate, thank you." They heard a cool female voice announce from hidden speakers.  
"That's us, Malfoy." Hermione said, putting her coke down, and stood up.  
"How would you know?" Draco sneered.  
"That's the advantage of being a mudblood; you have the best of both worlds. So, of course I know that they're calling us, because our plane tickets have clearly stated that, that is our flight." Hermione said. "Now, come on!"  
"Fine, Granger!" Draco snapped, and stood up as well.

There were a few questions arises as they walked through the metal detector barrier. The attendants was very suspicious of their wands until they called in their specially trained dogs to sniff if there were any traces of drugs in or on the piece of wooden stick. Until it was confirmed that it was just a 'plaything' to them, they let Hermione and Draco go.

"Welcome aboard, miss." A stewardess greeted Hermione at the entrance of the plane.  
"Thank you." Hermione smiled sweetly.  
"Welcome aboard, sir." She greeted Draco. Draco looked like he was about to explode with disgust; before he could give out a nasty remark, Hermione pulled him inside and went to find their seats.

They found their seats, but much to their dismay, they were seated side by side.  
The flight wasn't as bad as Hermione thought it would be. Draco followed everything that the pilot and the flight attendants said, keeping quiet in his seat, and drank only water throughout the journey. Hermione slept peacefully for the whole three hours on the plane and she felt refreshed and happy. She didn't care if it was Draco Malfoy who is sitting next to her, she just couldn't wait to see Italy for the first time in her life, and to represent Hogwarts the best she can.

"Passengers, please return to your seats, bring it to the upright position and please fastened your seatbelt, we will landing shortly." The pilot announced through the intercom. Everyone including Draco did as they were told.

The landing was very smooth. At first it scared Draco, thinking that they would crash and die, 'Damn these muggle transportations! They want us killed!' Hermione brought Draco to the luggage collection department and they waited for their trunks to come out.

"This is stupid, Granger. Why can't we just accio our trunks out? It's easier, and it saves time!" Draco said impatiently.  
"Patience, Malfoy. You don't want muggles to see magic, do you? The law clearly states that witches and wizards aren't allowed to use magic outside of the magical world. It's coming any second." Hermione said; eyes fixed on the door flap where all the luggage was coming out from.  
"It's here!" Hermione said as her trunk and Draco's came into view. She quickly ran to her trunk and tugged it out from the conveyer belt; Draco followed her, carrying his trunk out of it as well.  
"Now what, Granger?"  
"Now, we go find a trolley." Hermione said, searching for a trolley. She found one near a water fountain. She dragged her trunk to the trolley and heaved it on, along with Draco's.

Hermione pushed the trolley out to the arrival department and search for a man with long black hair and olive skin.

"Granger, I can hear a man calling our names." Draco suddenly said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.  
"Where…?" Hermione asked, tip-toeing searching for the man.

Sure enough, there was a man, just like Dumbledore had described. He was motioning them towards him. Hermione and Draco walked out of the arrival terminal and joined the man.

"Ciao, it is a pleasure to be seeing you, Miss Granger, Master Malfoy." He man greeted as they approach him. He gave a slight bow and said, "My name is Ernesto Bandieraes."  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you too." Hermione replied, nodding her head.  
"Same here," Draco said in a bored voice.  
"Come; let us go to the school. Everyone is expecting your arrival." The man said and offered to push the trolley.

They followed Ernesto out of the airport and into a black limousine. Hermione was excited as she had never ride a limousine before, and as usual Draco looked bored and couldn't care less.

They were on the road for about an hour till they reach the city of Rome. But they didn't stop in the busy streets of Rome; he drove into a road that was rarely used by other vehicles, and deserted. He parked in front of a closed club, and opened the door to let Hermione and Draco out of the car.

"Right through here, signorina, signore." Ernesto said, leading them into an alleyway between the closed club and an abandoned shop. "Be careful, now."

Ernesto stopped in front of a rusty faded blue metal door and motioned them to come closer.

"This is the pathway to the magical world in Italy. Through here is where you will get you books, quills, inks, and money." He explained. "Right through here."

He opened the door with a loud creaking noise and stepped inside the dark empty space inside. It was as small as a broom closet in Hogwarts so they all squeezed in tightly; Ernesto pulled the door shut and they were swallowed into darkness. Suddenly they felt the ground shaking, sort of like an earthquake; but it stopped suddenly just like how it started.

"Here we are," Ernesto sighed with relief as the lack of air circulation inside was getting to him and pushed the door open. They stepped out to find a big, bright and busy street. "Welcome to, Impegnato Strada. It means busy street in Italian." He informed.  
"Yes. I know that." Draco mumbled.  
"Come; let us get you, your school books." Ernesto said, and led the way through the noisy crowds.

They entered a nice cozy bookstore whose name Hermione didn't catch.

They bought books for every subject they were to take, all of the books in Italian and bought a Magical terms translation Italian-English dictionary for each of them.

"I know you have some understanding in the Italian language, but this book with tell you any magical Italian words that you aren't familiar with." He explained when Hermione protested to purchase such a book; those kinds of books would make her look unintelligent.

They have bought everything they needed, compliments of Ernesto; they headed back to the broom closet. At first, Hermione thought that this isn't possible. With all their purchases, how could they fit in this tiny broom sized space?

As though reading Hermione's mind, Ernesto replied…

"Do not worry, Signorina Hermione, this room will expand and make room for all of us to fit in as well as our purchases."  
"Oh," said Hermione, perplexed.

Nonetheless all three of them fitted in the broom closet; Draco standing behind Ernesto, to prevent himself from touching Hermione. Sure enough, the room somehow expanded, with enough space for everyone to breathe. They went through the same process of vibration under them, similar to what happened on their trip there.

Ernesto opened the door and they were back at the damped alleyway.

"I feel that it is time for you to be going to Rougette," Ernesto said, pulling the limo door open for Hermione and Draco to enter.

He drove to a train station in Rome called the Termini Station. He helped Hermione and Draco with their trunks on their own separate trolley and pushed it into the semi-crowded train station.

"Here is your ticket." Ernesto said. "To get onto the platform is similar to the process in your hometown. The platform is in the middle of platform 5 and 6."

They nodded. They made their way to platform 5 and 6; Draco ran into the barrier first, next Hermione, then Ernesto.

The train didn't look like the Hogwarts train at all. It was a white bullet train with gold 'Rougette Magia Accademia' lettering on the sides of it.

"Wow… The Rougette students get to travel to school in this?" Hermione breathed.

"Yes, they do. Now, please allow me to bring your trunk inside." Ernesto said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you," Hermione blushed.

Ernesto carried Hermione trunk inside the train; Hermione followed Draco who was carrying his trunk inside as well.

Inside, there were no compartments, only seats with; 4 seats; two facing each other. It went down to the back of the coach; in the middle of the train, was a refreshment bar.

Ernesto heaved Hermione's and Draco's trunks on the luggage compartment on top of the seats and walked towards where Hermione were standing.

"Your trunk has been put away." He bowed.

"Thank you, you are much too kind." Hermione blushed.

"I am afraid this is where I have to leave you, signorina, signore." He said; acknowledging Draco when he approached them.

"Goodbye then." Draco said curtly.

"Si," Ernesto nodded, kissing Hermione's hand. "Arreverdici."

"Arreverdici, Ernesto. Grazzie Mille for helping us..." Hermione said, and curtsied which made Draco huff and roll his eyes.

"Figurati, Signorina Hermione." Ernesto bowed once more. "Please take your seats; the train will be leaving in two minutes." Then, he left.

The train doors slid closed with a soft hiss, and the two students went and sat wherever they want; that is to say, the further they are, the better.

The train ride was pleasant. Hermione was propped cozily with a book while way back, Draco was sleeping soundly with his cheeks pressed on the cool window.

As the sun begun to set, Hermione saw a glimpse of where she would be staying for the next six months, it was beautiful, different than Hogwarts but still maintaining the same majestic feel to it. The moon had finally come up and the train started to slow down. Hermione tucked her book under her arm and stood up, fixing her hair and straightening her robes.

"Stop at what you're trying to do, Granger. You don't look any different." Draco's voice drawled behind her. Hermione turned angry.

"Shut it, Malfoy. At least I'm making an effort, unlike you. You look like shit, with that stupid face you've got on. Come on Malfoy, would it kill you to at least, smile? For first impression's sake?" Hermione asked.

Before he could answer, Hermione made her way to the exit of the train.

"Let's go, the train stopped." And she jumped out of the train onto the hard cold concrete that was to be a train station.

It was dark and chilly, Hermione pulled her robes tighter. The dim lighted torches on the walls gave some sort of an eerie feeling.

"Now, what?" Hermione asked to nobody apparently.

"Welcome!" A female voice greeted Hermione suddenly which gave a small fright. "Oh! I'm so very sorry, I did not mean to scare you," she smiled apologetically. Hermione replied to her with a smile of her own clearly indicating that she forgave her.

"Welcome to Rougette Magia Accademia" the lady continued, stepping out from a dark archway and into one of the dim lighted torches. "Mi chiamo Professoressa Lidia Segre, my name is Professor Lidia Segre; Deputy Headmistress of this school."

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said, stepping closer to shake hands.

"And, this is…" the professor said, eyeing Draco after he walked sulkily out of the train. "Draco Malfoy, am I correct?"

"Yes, thank you for having us here. I am sure this experience will be a memorable one." Draco said, kissing the professor's hand.

Hermione was a little startled by the drastic change of his attitude, she was speechless.

"Why, aren't you a charming lad?" Professor Segre said, giggling slighty. "Well, why don't we proceed to the castle, shall we?"

"Yes, of course. I am feeling rather famished." Draco said smoothly and walked tall beside the petite Professor.

The Professor was short, why; she was as tall as Hermione. She had long silky red hair that flowed straight down until it reached her hips, she had a tiny body and sparkling green eyes, the kind of eyes that would put Harry's in second place.

Hermione sighed and followed silently behind them. They stopped at an elegant looking white carriage with gold carvings on it; tied to a magnificent white horse that seemed to glow in the dark. Hermione was in awe by the beauty of the horse, just when she came close to touch it; the damned high pitched of the professor's voice reached her ears.

"Herrrrmiiiioooneee!!" she sang brightly, waving her hand out of the window of the carriage. "Come get inside, it's getting windy out here. The faster we get to the castle the faster you will be fed!"

"Okay." Hermione said grumpily. She climbed inside the carriage and sat opposite Draco, who was smirking, is stupid annoying trademark smirk. Hermione decided to focus her attention to the view outside when the carriage started to move forward; soft cold wind hit Hermione's face which calmed her down.

They got to the castle; it wasn't like Hogwarts at all.

"Wow…" Hermione breathed.

"Yes, beautiful, isn't it?" The Professor said happily. "This castle was built in the 15th century." She said, as they went across a moat. "The castle was built entirely by, what did they call it… oh yes, brick and the material characteristic of the Mudéjar style, laid in decorative patterns. This bridge right here is the main gateway for students to go in and out of school; usually on Christmas holidays, and summer holidays." She explained.  
"That's interesting…" Draco said thoughtfully.

"There are two sections in this castle." The professor continued as they past the fresh dew drops on the green grass, lighted warmly by the torches that were stuck to the ground. "This outer part here, where we are right now is the courtyard and the school's village, and as you can see, there are little shops around lining at the walls of the castle. This is where the students spend their free time, or buy supplies for their potion making or other school items."

"I see…" Hermione nodded.

Then they went through another gateway leading up to the huge castle.

"Welcome, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy…to Rougette Magia Accademia." The professor said as they stopped in front of the staircase to the entrance door.

They climbed out of the carriage, and made their way towards the grand staircase into the castle. Once inside, the professor led them into the entrance hall, in front of giant oak doors.

"Are you ready to meet the whole entire student body?"

"Yes…" Hermione said, and took a deep breath.

"Draco? Are you ready?"

"Yeah" He nodded.

"Alright, just through here." The professor said and pushes the doors open.

When the door was swung open, Hermione could hear the last sentence of the headmaster's speech.

'Let us give a warm welcome to the students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.'


	3. Chapter 3

Amore Rivalita

Chapter 3

"We are pleased to welcome such gifted students of Hogwarts School. I do hope you enjoy your stay here in Rougette. I trust that you know a little on the Italian language?" The Headmaster of Rougette, Professore Antonio Martelli asked, guiding Hermione and Draco to their living quarters, after the introductory feast.

"Yes, sir." Hermione nodded proudly.

"Bene, it won't be a problem then. Here we are…" He sighed, motioning them to come closer to their door.

Hermione was in awe of the door's size, and the marvelous carvings on the doors. The carvings were like vines creeping up the doors, with tiny red rubies adorned the doors as flowers on the vines. The doorknobs were gold with red rubies in the middle.  
The Deputy Headmistress turned the doorknobs and pushed both doors to reveal a spectacular room. It was a high ceiling, two-floor room. On their right, was a cozy living room, complete with a fireplace, two armchairs, and a love seat. On their left were two shelves of books ('with Hermione squealed in delight'), two overstuffed arm chair and two wall lamps above the armchairs. In front of them was a kitchen.

'Looks like my kitchen back home…' Hermione thought.

The kitchen was complete with white marble surface tabletop in the middle, a sink, refrigerator, oven, stove, and a dishwasher lining the walls. The sink was under a long window showing the west courtyard of the school grounds. There was a staircase on the left wall opposite of the little reading area, leading up to their rooms.

"This is where you will be lounging, or doing your homework," The Deputy Headmistress indicated to the right side of the room. "Here, is your reading corner, and that is the kitchen. The food is ever fresh, and always full. You can cook the food yourself anytime you want, but you must attend breakfast, lunch and dinner at the ballroom. Your bed chambers are upstairs; choose which room you like best and lastly the bathroom is conjoined." She explained.

"Have a pleasant night. Tomorrow is a Saturday, so enjoy the day tomorrow. Goodnight." Antonio said, and bowed his head slightly.

"Goodnight." Hermione bowed her head as well.

Hermione and Lidia exchange goodnights; Draco did as well.

Hermione climbed the stairs to choose which room she wanted. She was about to open the door on her right when Draco said,

"I want that room, Granger." She glared at him.

"Fine." Hermione said. "I don't want it anyway. I would rather have a room that is closer to the stairs." With that she stomped to the room on the left.

She slammed the door shut behind her, and sighed. She looked around the room, and fell in love with it straight away. The room was bright with a small chandelier in the middle of the ceiling with four wall lamps and two table lamps on either side of her king sized bed. The walls were a beige colour contrasting with the highly polished wooden floor. She has a four poster bed, and gold silky bed covers, fluffy feathered pillows, and a silky gold comforter. There were five pillows on her bed and a bolster. Hermione had never seen so many pillows on one bed. (She only had two.) There was also a small sitting area in the north west corner of her room; a fireplace with a love seat facing it, with a coffee table in the middle. There was a fluffy white shaggy carpet at the foot of her bed, and opposite her bed was a cupboard and next to it was a dresser.

She could see that her trunk was neatly tucked under her bed, indicating that her clothes were nicely arranged in the wardrobe. She noticed that her pyjamas – pink hot pants with a white spaghetti strap tank top; and toiletries are already set on her bed. She kicked off her shoes, placed it next to her door neatly, and skipped to her dresser, took off her socks and pull the drawer open, putting her now rolled socks inside with her other socks.

She hummed merrily to her bed, picking up her pyjamas and toiletries and made her way to another door, which was white: the bathroom.

She pushed the door open merrily, happy that finally she can take a nice hot shower to freshen up. But the sight that she saw had scarred her for life; she saw Draco Malfoy naked, who was about to step into the shower. And what is more… the walls of the shower were made out of clear glass. You can practically see through it.

She stood there stunned, not knowing that she was staring at Draco's … . She finally snapped her attention back to reality and looked at Draco's amused face.

"Liking what you see, Granger? You can see more, if you would like to join me." He smirked.

Hermione turned a bright shade of red, and quickly shut the door.

"Next time lock the door, you prick!" Hermione shouted at the door.

There wasn't any answer; there was only the sound of the shower being turned on.

Hermione sighed and sat on her bed, waiting for Draco to finish up. She rested her head on the cool silky pillow and pulled her hair up so that her neck would feel the comforting coldness of the pillow and sighed. Draco seems like taking forever to finish and without warning, Hermione drifted slowly off to sleep, dropping her things on the floor. Sub-consciously pulling off her robes, house sweater and necktie; she was left with her white blouse and the gray pleated skirt. She snuggled herself into the comforter and slept.

Hermione woke up and stretched. She groaned unhappily because she didn't take a shower before bed, and she smelled ten times worst than before. She jumped out of bed, picking her toiletries up, and putting her pyjamas on her bed, and rushed to the bathroom. This time, she knocked. There was no answer coming from the other side, and she took it as empty. She pushed the door open and looked around her surroundings.

She didn't notice how beautiful the bathroom was. It was all tiled in white marble and smells fresh. There was a his and hers sinks – Draco has already put his facial wash, toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, shaver, shaving cream, hair gel, and comb at his side of the sink – there was the glass shower, next to it was a large bathtub – 'as big as the prefect's bathroom back at Hogwarts' Hermione thought. – And next to the bathtub was a rack for fresh clean towels – face towels and body towels.

Hermione took one of the towels, went to Draco's side of the door, and locked it; then, headed for the shower. She hung the towel on the outside of the door, which had a handle on it, and stripped down, putting her attire neatly on the floor next to the bathtub. She got into the shower and turned on the faucets, letting the warm water hit her face and body. After a while she changed the water from warm to cold, to refresh.

Then, there was a knock.

"Granger!" Draco shouted banging on his door. "Hurry up, you bloody mudblood! I need my shower!"

"Shove off, git! I just got in!" Hermione shouted back, while washing her hair. She took out her vanilla scented shampoo and massaged her temples with it. The smelled soothes her. She loves the smell of vanilla. She even got a vanilla shower gel, so basically the whole bathroom smelled of vanilla by the time Hermione had done her shower. She stepped out, wrapped her towel around her, and grabbed another towel from the rack and wrapped her hair in it. She took out her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth. Then took out her facial wash, and washed her face. After she had done all that, she neatly arranged her toiletries beside her sink, and picked up her uniform on the floor.

She went to Draco's door and unlocked it.

"It's all yours!" Hermione shouted, and hurried back to her room.

She dumped her uniform in a laundry basket and opened her wardrobe, by that time; she can hear the water on in the bathroom. Draco was already in the showers.

She looked in her wardrobe and gasped.

What she saw in her wardrobe was shocking to her. She didn't remember bringing 'these' type of clothing here. What happened to her cardigan? Where was her long pencil skirt? When did she bring a miniskirt? She didn't own one… Did she even own this halter top? Why were all her clothes all gone, there were only a few familiar ones, but those were only long cloaks, winter jackets and scarves. It was still hot here, why would you want to wear clocks and winter jackets?

There was one name that popped into her head…

_Ginny_.

'She switched my clothes when she came into the great hall late, the night of my departure to the Leaky Cauldron! Why, that no good little red head girl…!' Hermione thought angrily. 'I'll send her a howler instead of a letter… Yeah, I'll do that.'

* * *

"Malfoy?! Hurry up! We have to go down to breakfast!" Hermione said, shouting from downstairs, putting on her sneakers.

Since it's a Saturday, she thought of touring around the school, so she wore, blue faded jeans, black tank top, a white sweater over it (since that was the only appropriate clothing that Ginny left her with), and white sneakers. She had her hair in a ponytail, wore a little mascara and eyeliner, and wore silver hoop earrings.

"Don't you dare rush me, Granger. Perfection takes time." Draco said smugly.

"With you, perfection would take forever." Hermione snorted; Draco fumed.

Hermione stood up, and walked out of the door, leaving Draco behind.

Yesterday during the feast, it was very interesting and exciting. Unlike Hogwarts who has only 4 houses, they sit wherever they please. Just like Hermione's grade school, they have homerooms, and that is where they have their interclass rivalry, similar to Hogwarts's inter-house competition, they have trophies to give away to the class with the most merit points. The last winner was Strugiano. The classes were all named after famous Italian witches and wizards. Paolo Strugiano was the founder of the school in the 15th century.

Hermione sat with the students who were in classes Monalir, Toroto, Jinora, Strugiano, Rippontra, and Frintalisco. From what Hermione had heard: Franco Monalir was the first headmaster of Rougette, Monica Toroto was the first witch to work in the Italian Ministry of Magic, and became the first woman Minister. Jean Jinora was the famous women to live over 150 years old, without any means of magic, and had done a lot of charity work before she died. Sono Rippontra was a man, who was curse with good looks, then a girl pulled him into a room and tried to make as if he was raping her, and was sentenced to prison for the rest of his life. Lastly, Fran Frintalisco, the one who worked side by side with Paolo Strugiano and helped built the castle, but died before the building finished, cause of a ton of brick came crashing down on him. It was such a tragic death.

During the feast, the Italians were really talkative and friendly. But then Hermione can't help but stare at a boy three tables in front of her. He had black hair with blond highlights, his hair was spiked up everywhere, and not everyone can pull it off, but his was perfect. He was lean and pale. To Hermione, he was beautiful.

She can still remember one of her new friend, Beatrice Malini said to her.

"That is Lucas Theodore Moralis. But we call him Luke. He's dreamy isn't he? He is the hottest boy in school and the richest. Beside him is Edward Hayden Chrisellan. He is Luke's cousin. Both of them are Quidditch players, Luke is the captain of Quidditch. We have competition among other normal Italian magic school."

Hermione tore her eyes from the gorgeous boy and looked at the boy beside him. The boy was just as beautiful as him; with dark blonde hair or was it light brown, it changes colour depends on how the light shines on him. His hair was curly, 'sort of like the surfer dude kind of hairstyle'; he was also as lean as his cousin and as pale.

They were laughing at some girl who just told a joke. Hermione can't help but blushed, seeing how beautiful the girl was. She has a long wavy blonde hair, very slender – the type of body that would make girls envious -, and she was a little tan.

"That is Trishanteanne Rosalie Dawn. She is Luke's girlfriend. Lucky girl... She is basically the school's whore. She can get any boy in bed with a snap of her finger. The girl beside Edward is Isabella Vallerie Walsh. She is Edward's longest girlfriend in his dating history. Seems like they're pretty serious…"

Isabella Vallerie Walsh has long dark brown hair (darker than Hermione's) with curls at the bottom. She was slender as well, but very curvaceous and a little tan as well.

There was also a purpose for Hermione to hurry herself to the hall. She wanted to get another glimpse of Luke.

Hermione arrived at the hall and find her seat next to a girl who she knew from last night, but forgotten her name.

"Hey. Good morning!" Hermione greeted her happily. "Where is Beatrice?"

"Boungiorno, Hermione." The girl yawned. "She's on her way. She's not a morning person."

Hermione laughed and nodded. She picked up a piece of toast, and scramble eggs. She spread the butter on the toast and nibbled on it, waiting for Beatrice to arrive and looking around for Luke. But, he wasn't here. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. Hermione turned around expecting Beatrice but was face to face with a boy with thick glasses and freckles everywhere on his face. He was tan with brown black hair.

"Ciao!" the boy said, and snorted.

"Uhh, Hello." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Mi chiamo Moses Kyle Hansen." He said and took Hermione's toast free hand and shaking it frantically.

"He-hell-hello, Mos-es K-Kyle Han-ss-sen." Hermione said, shaking along. "My n-name is-s Her-mi-on-nee Gra-Granger." Hermione said, pulling her hand back quickly.

"You are so beautiful." He said suddenly. It took Hermione off guard and resulted into choking her toast.

There was someone laughing in the background; Hermione turned to see Draco laughing, clutching his stomach and leaning on a wall for support. Hermione glared at him and turn to face Kyle, who didn't even moved an inch and stood there staring at her, admiringly.

"Th-thank you, Kyle..." Hermione said nervously.

"Leave her alone, Kyle" A voice said behind Kyle. Everybody in the hall quieted down, even Draco, and looked at the person who owns the voice. Hermione can't help be curious herself. She looked around Kyle who had stood frozen in place and saw that it was Luke who has said it.

It immediately made Hermione's heart flutter. Draco looked utterly horrified by the gesture Luke showed for Hermione.

"Go away, Kyle." Luke said simply, and with that Kyle rushed out of the hall. Everyone stare after him, until he was out of sight and turn their attention back towards Luke; who was already making his way towards Hermione. He was smiling and it made Hermione flushed and weak at in the knees. He was simply gorgeous. Whispers broke the silence and people started pointing at Hermione, at Luke, then at Hermione again.

"Boungiorno." Luke greeted Hermione, extending his hand to her.

"Good Morning…" Hermione whispered, shaking his hand. His hand was cold but very comforting.

"May I join you?" He asked suddenly. Hermione just blinked.

Suddenly the girl next to Hermione nudged her and telling her to say yes with her eyes.

"Yeah…sure…sì…" Hermione nodded slowly, she still couldn't believe this gorgeous boy wanted to sit with her.

Where were the others? Where is his girlfriend? Wouldn't she be angry and upset? Questions were building in her mind, while staring at Luke who sat opposite her. Everyone became quiet again, staring at Luke, picking up a toast casually and spread butter and jam, casually.

Luke turned around to see people were still staring…

"Can't I eat in peace?" With that everyone started talking and doing their own business.

"Hermione, I'll see you later, okay?" The girl said to her, and wink.

"We'll see you later, Teresa." Luke said, without looking at her.

That's right…Her name was Teresa… She merely blinked at Luke's answer. She quickly got up and hurried out of the hall.

"So… you are from England, aren't you?" Luke asked biting his toast and pierced Hermione with his eyes. He has beautiful clear blue eyes.

"Yes." It was all that Hermione managed to say.

"You want to tour the school with me, after breakfast?" He asked, biting his toast again.

"Sure." 'What is bloody wrong with you, Hermione?! Say something intelligent, dammit!' Hermione thought. "I'd love too." 'Nice going, idiot'

"Shall we go now? These people's stares are so disturbing." He said, eyeing everyone who was staring at them.

"Yeah…Okay." Hermione said, and put her unfinished toast down.

"Oh! How selfish of me. Please, finish your breakfast first." He said, and gestured at her toast.

"Okay…" Hermione did as she was told.

Truth be told, she felt like a whole different person being in this position. She felt helpless, dependent, and girly. She shudders at the thought. She hated being girly too much, especially like this. She could hold a grip. Besides, Luke is just a guy…right?

But what a gorgeous guy he was…Hermione sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Amore Rivalita

Chapter 4

"You are familiar with basic magic italian words, correct?" Luke asked Hermione when they passed the charms classroom.

"Yeah…" Hermione sighed, gazing up at the six foot two boy. "But there are some charms and spells that are universal…used everywhere in the world… right?"

"Yes… that is _right_." Luke nodded, and casually wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders; her body stiffened. "Are you okay, Hermione?" He asked, bringing her chin up and locked eyes with each other.

"Yeah… It's just a little chilly… that's all." Hermione blushed.

"Really?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "Odd, it's quite sunny out. How can it be cold?"

'_Maybe it's because your arm is around me!_' Hermione thought; she just shrugged in response. '_Why is he so cold?_'

"Well, since we have toured around the school…shall we proceed to the courtyard, outside?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

"I'd loved to." She smiled, and somehow Luke had tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer.

They walked out of the entrance door, and made their way out of the steel gates. They didn't notice that a certain angry blonde was eyeing them, ready to strangle each of them; more importantly the new _exchanged girl_. She followed them from behind, keeping a good distance away. What the other three didn't know was that a boy, with thick glasses trailing behind.

Hermione seemed to be enjoying the day with Luke; laughing at his jokes – both in Italian and English, he bought her chocolate covered strawberries, a _gelato_[i], and a red rose. That rose had kicked her crush for him up a notch. She kept smelling the sweet rose and would look up to gaze at the tall pale boy that she had grown a liking to. Right now, she didn't care to be girly. She loved the way he treats her.

"Lucas Theodore Moralis! How could you? How dare you?" Shrieked a girl's voice from behind them; it was of course, Trishanteanne Rosalie Dawn.

"Yes?" Luke said calmly, turning to face her. Hermione didn't dare to look at the angry girl's eyes; she kept her eyes on the cobbled stone beneath her feet. "How could I, what? How dare I…what?"

"Have you forgotten that you _have_ a girlfriend?!" She shrieked again, this time gaining everyone passing by and sitting nearby's attention. "Wouldn't _that_, raise questions?!" she pointed at their positions together.

"As far as _I _am concerned… I _don't _have a girlfriend, Trish." He said, looking amused; Hermione raised an eyebrow… '_What does he mean?_'

"What have you done to him, you British tramp?!" Trish screamed pointing an accused finger at Hermione; that made Hermione's blood boil.

"Now, wait just a second there -…" She stopped for there was suddenly a boy jumped in the middle of Hermione, Luke and Trish; it was Kyle.

"She is not a tramp! You are, Trishanteanne!" Kyle retorted pointing an accused finger at Trish.

"Who are you? Don't you meddle with things that doesn't involves you!" She retorted. "Give my lover back to me!" She screamed at Hermione; walking towards her, pushing Kyle aside.

Kyle stumbled backwards and fell down. Hermione took a step backwards, but Luke pulled her back to him, again, tighter.

"Luke, take your hands off of her. Let's go back to the girl's dormitories and _talk_." Trish said sweetly, grabbing Luke's arm that was tightly around Hermione's shoulders; but Luke didn't budge.

"Trish, have you met my new friend?" Luke asked simply, ignoring what she had just said and gestured towards Hermione.

"No, and I don't intend to. Come on…" Trish said, and pulled his other arm; still, he didn't budge. He was too strong for the thin Trish to pull. "What part of follow-me-or-else don't you understand?!"

"The follow-me-or-else part… I don't want to follow you. I made a promise to this _bella ragazza_[ii] here to show her around the school, and explaining the status quo." He explained and winked at Hermione.

"Well, add one more status quo; us! We are an item that should never be parted or broken under any circumstances!"

That made the matter even worse, for Hermione of course. She didn't want this type of thing happening. She's a model student and should set up a good example to other students and show them that the Hogwarts students are not like what they were witnessing now. They're responsible and very good students; like her. She can't take another minute. She pushed Luke's arm off of her, and his arm just fell limp at his side.

"It's okay, Luke. You can go. I can take it from here." Hermione forced a smile, knowing inside of her was crying; she wanted to spend more time with Luke. But, this is the right thing to do. She wasn't going to steal someone's boyfriend. It isn't right.

"No, I insist, signorina. I am the one invited you to tour around the school." He said, holding out his hand, motioning for Hermione to take it.

"No, it's okay… You should go and talk to Trish. She deserves an explanation, so that she doesn't get any wrong ideas…" Hermione said, and shook her head.

"I'm starting to like her now. Come on!" Trish said, and again attempt to pull Luke away. But Luke just stare at Hermione with questioning eyes.

"_Non_[iii], Trish!_ Via adesso_[iv]!" Luke said angrily pulling his arm away from her; Trish just glared at him.

"I am not giving you up that easily." Trish hissed and turned to Hermione. "Go back to Britain and never come back..._cagna_[v]…" Then she walked off with a huff.

"Luke…" Hermione started.

"Shh… don't worry about it. She gets very jealous and clingy. No need to worry about her. It's nothing. She's not my girlfriend by the way." Luke said, and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"But she said that you are her boyfriend. Care to explain?"

"Well… It's complicated… so, let me explain no interruptions of questions and listen." He said, smiling to her; she smiled back.

"Okay. Well…" Hermione urged.

~…~…~

"Hey. Over here!" Draco hissed from under the shadows.

"Who's that…?" Trish asked squinting to the place where Draco stood.

"Come here, I want to make a deal with you." Draco said; Trish shrugged and walked towards where Draco was.

"Ooh, you're her partner; Drake Maison." Trish smirked; Draco frowned.

"I would ignore the fact that you've got my name wrong, and get straight to the point." Draco hissed, towering Trish.

"My my my… you are quite attractive, Drake. You have the most piercing sparkling gray eyes ever." Trish said seductively.

"Tell me something _I_ don't know…" He rolled his eyes. "Now, listen here." Draco said, but Trish was giggling quietly to herself. Draco was growing impatient because the giggle didn't stop.

"_Ascoltate_[vi]!" Draco hissed; pushing her to the stone wall, pressing his palm on the cold stone wall on either side of Trish's head; and pressing his body ever so slightly to Trish. "Will you stop giggling already?!" bringing his head down to her neck.

His warm breath was trickling her neck and it made her giggle some more. Draco pressed his body again to hers. That made her stop giggling and looked into his eyes seductively.

"You want to do this? We can proceed to my private room… _Mio padre_[vii] bought me a room for my private use only. Shall we?" She purred.

"No. Whatever you're thinking is not what I am thinking right now. So, don't flatter yourself." Draco said, looking down to lock his eyes with Trish's sky blue ones.

"Fine…What do you want then?"

"I can see how bad you want your boyfriend back…" He started but was stopped by Trish, who placed both of her palms on Draco's chest.

"Not anymore…." Trish whispered seductively. "I've now got an eye on this gorgeous blonde British boy, who happens to have hard rock abs…" She said, sliding her hands down to his abs.

Draco shivered at her touch, but kept his composure.

"No." Draco said curtly. "Just shut up and listen to what I'm saying."

"I sense some jealousy in you. Are you probably jealous of the bushy haired girl going out with a boy? The hottest boy in school, might I add…" Trish winked.

"Hell no, bitch." Draco said, sounding horrified. He got off of Trish and started pacing. "Do you want to listen or not?"

"No." Trish said, and started to walk off. Draco groaned and pulled her back.

Without thinking, he pushed her against the wall again, pressed his body to hers and started kissing her filled with lust. Trish kissed back with the same amount of lust in it. She slid her arms around Draco's neck, pulling his face closer. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Trish's waist while moving his lips to her neck, sucking and biting it. A moan escaped from her lips and felt Draco's hands were moving down, grabbing her butt; she moaned again.

"You want to continue this…" She whispered, gesturing to their activity.

"Lets…" Draco said huskily and followed her back inside the castle.

~…~…~

"He's jealous, isn't he?" A petite brunette asked the boy next to her. "That's the British boy who is super jealous with Lucas, right?"

"Yes he is… He can't stand the fact that there's a guy likes her. He'll grow a liking to her soon enough… we shall wait and see…" The boy winked, and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Shall we go to the Chocolate Shoppe? I want to get some chocolate strawberries. The ones that Luke bought for that British girl looks delicious…"

"Then, I shall buy you some as well…" He said and started walking with her.

"He-he…thanks." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." He winked.

The two couples walked hand in hand to the chocolate shop to get the chocolate covered strawberries.

~…~…~

"Well… that was a little complicated…" Hermione laughed.

"Yes… I know. But with a lot of rebelling, I've finally broken off my betrothal with her. It's funny that she thinks we are still together, when I have countless times told her that she isn't my girl. She's just too clingy…" Luke said.

"I see… what do you want in a girl, Luke?" Hermione asked casually.

"I want a girl who has total confidence in herself, able to bring her right foot forward, intelligent as well as beautiful. Trish was all that except for the intelligence. She has the intellect of a 2 year old. Even a 2 year old is smarter than she is…" Luke said darkly.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Non, I don't think so…" Luke shrugged. "Shall we head back inside and get you freshen up for dinner?"

"Yes, I need a relaxing shower after a long day's tour!" Hermione beamed.

"I shall take you to your chamber." Luke said; giving a curt bow and extended his right hand.

Hermione took it gladly, but a little too hasty. Luke squeezed her hand and both walked back towards the school gates hand in hand.

[i] Ice-cream

[ii] Pretty girl

[iii] No

[iv] Go away now

[v] Bitch

[vi] Listen

[vii] My father


End file.
